


Bound

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Slash, gymowner!Dean, lawyer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been so drunk that you woke up the next day with a wicked headache and the room spinning? <br/>Have you ever been so drunk that you didn’t know where you were when you woke up the next day? <br/>Have you ever been so drunk that you woke up naked and handcuffed to a guy you didn’t recognize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think a better handcuff situation :P
> 
> Enjoy peeps :)

Have you ever been so drunk that you woke up the next day with a wicked headache and the room spinning? Dean has had plenty of those moments. Have you ever been so drunk that you didn’t know where you were when you woke up the next day? Dean has had a couple of those moments. Have you ever been so drunk that you woke up naked and handcuffed to a guy you didn’t recognize? Dean was currently living one of those moments.

9:42am he noted on the alarm clock by the bedside table. That bedside table did not belong to Dean. He tried to focus his vision and look around the unfamiliar room. It definitely wasn’t his room, or his spare bedroom, hell it wasn’t even Charlie’s guestroom Dean occasionally crashed at.

When he went to move he felt something on his left arm. Groggy eyed Dean looked down at the metal. Shock flooded through him. He was handcuffed to someone else and judging by the dried semen crusted on his stomach, the other person was a random hook-up.

Dean carefully peeled back the covers to reveal the face of his companion. At first he didn’t recognize the man. But then he began to stare at the face and the dark mess of hair.

“Shit,” Dean whispered to himself. That was Castiel Novak, partner at Novak & Associates Law Firm, and his younger brother Sammy’s new boss. “Shit, shit, shit,” he hissed softly.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back; he had been out celebrating Sam’s first month at his new job. A lot of Sam’s co-workers had been there including Sam’s boss Castiel. Dean got introduced of course and seemed to hit it off pretty quickly with Cas due to their mutual love of cheeseburgers, music and cars. He vaguely remembered Castiel telling him that he lived in Manhattan. This must be his apartment. 

One drink lead to another and another and another and now Dean needed to get the fuck out of there and on the first train out of the state because Sam was going to skin him alive when he found out.

This was totally worse than the time Dean slept with Sam’s high school tutor. He was even contemplating changing his name; Dean Smith. Nah he could think of something better than that.

Dean was so caught up in his little panic that he failed to notice the body beside him shift. 

“Morning,” came a yawn from his companion.

“Ah, morning,” Dean replied. He felt something pull at his hand. Castiel had noticed the handcuffs.

“And here I was hoping these were just part of a dream,” the other man deadpanned. “Did you sleep well?”

“Dude what the fuck? We are handcuffed together and you are asking how I slept?” Dean was totally having a moment.

Castiel furrowed his brow, “I don’t believe panicking will help the situation at all.”

“You’re my brother’s boss, attorney extraordinaire and when Sammy finds out I’m a dead man.” Dean was too hung over to deal with this much reality.

“You need to calm down Dean, we can figure this out.” An uncomfortable silence filled the air. “So you know what I do, but tell me Dean Winchester what is it you do for a living?” Castiel smiled softly, his gentle features somehow soothed Dean’s thoughts. He was obviously just trying to defuse the situation.

“I run my own gym out at Queens,” Dean answered. He didn’t think now was the time for ‘get to know you’ but it didn’t look like the other man would take no for an answer. Casual conversation when physically bound to another person, okay that was a new one for Dean.

“That explains those at least,” Castiel was referring to Dean’s six pack. “Owning your own gym is quite impressive.”

Dean laughed. “Cas, I’m laying down in a bed, in a bedroom that looks like it costs more than my house. I think you win the impressive round. Now if I agree to stay calm can we at least head to the bathroom, I got to piss something fierce.”

Castiel nodded in agreement and together the naked, handcuffed pair made their way into the bathroom. The guy definitely did alright for himself as Dean noticed the marble sink and a shower large enough to fit four people. They didn’t speak as they both stood side by side using the toilet. Fucking was one thing, but peeing together that was totally weird.

“You have anything like paperclips or hair pins I can use to pick the lock?” Dean asked as they exited the bathroom. He was fiddling with the chain.

“Well I never work out of my apartment so that’s a no on the paperclips and seeing as how I am not a twelve year old girl that’s a no on the hair pins as well.” Castiel deadpanned. “How do you know how to pick a lock anyways? I thought you said you owned a gym?”

“I do own a gym, but lock picking is just something I picked up from my uncle Bobby when I used to work in an auto-shop as a teenager after school.”

“A gym owner and a mechanic, you are a man of many talents,” Castiel smiled.

“Yeah well I’m good with my hands,” Dean was blushing, partly at Castiel’s compliments and partly because of what he’d just said. “I could really use a hot shower to clear my head.” He rubbed his temples with his spare hand. He also remembered the dried post sex stains on his torso, another reason why he needed to shower. “Where did these even come from?” Dean for the life of him couldn’t remember.

“My brother Gabriel,” Castiel huffed. He had grabbed his phone and began to dial.

A flashback played in Dean’s mind. “The dude with the balloon cowboy hat last night?”

Castiel nodded. “And it appears he is not answering his phone.” He placed his cell back down on the bench beside him.

“And what about my shirt?” Dean was confused, how had he manage to lose it if he was handcuffed before leaving the bar.

“You carried me inside and threw me onto the bed, then you tore off your shirt before proceeding to do the same to mine,” Castiel frowned as Dean blushed. “So I guess if you still want that shower then we’ll have to shower together,” Castiel said matter-o-factly as he led Dean once again to his rather large bathroom. 

Castiel limped a little as he led Dean towards his bathroom again. Now that he was more awake and alert, Dean noticed his hand print outlined on Castiel’s right ass cheek. He really must have fucked him good last night. He could faintly recall the moan that Castiel made when Dean hit his prostate. So not the point he shook the thought from his mind. He needed a key, a hacksaw, a pair of bolt cutters, anything to get these bloody handcuffs off. 

This was beyond fucked up as the two men stood under the spray of fresh hot water. Dean groaned with delight as the water hit his muscles, he was definitely getting to old to keep drinking so much. He nearly jumped when he felt something on his stomach. Castiel had grabbed a washer and had proceeded to clean away last night’s spoils.

When he was done, the smaller man placed the washer in Dean’s hand. “Would you mind?” he asked casually as he turned around. Being smaller meant that Castiel’s wrist was able to turn inside the handcuffs allowing him to turn around from Dean without twisting his arm awkwardly. Dean didn’t seem to care so much, he’d slept with the guy after all so washing his back would be no big deal.

Castiel turned back around when Dean was finished, he let out a small chuckle. “As much as I admire your enthusiasm Dean, I am not ready for round two just yet.”

Confused, Dean followed Castiel line of sight. He was sporting a semi. “Dude no,” Dean grumbled, hating his body’s automatic reactions. “The cock is willing but the liver and kidneys are pleading no. I need water, aspirin, coffee and food.”

“My stomach agrees with you there,” Castiel laughed. He shut off the shower.

Drying was awkward when you only had one spare hand, both men soon realized. Castiel then dragged Dean back into his bedroom. “These might fit, they are a size too big for me but look like they’d be perfect for you.” Castiel explained as he chucked a pair of sweat pants at Dean.

“Thanks,” Dean being so fit was able to balance himself quite well to put on.

Castiel however found himself stumbling and falling down, bringing Dean down with him. “Fuck,” he groaned. 

“Need a hand?” Dean chuckled which earned him a glare. 

Soon both men had their sweats on. Dean was relieved as he didn’t feel so exposed anymore. With their hands still cuffed they were able to put on a shirt. 

“So what do we do now?” Dean didn’t really factor in being tethered to another human being on his Saturday.

“I have Netflix,” Castiel suggested as he pointed to a rather comfy looking sofa. “We could at least try and relax, hang out and chill.”

“Cas are you asking if I want to go into your living room for Netflix and chill?” Dean grinned.

Castiel frowned. “Yes, why? Is that a bad thing?”

Dean shook his head, smirking. “No it’s cool, we can go watch something. I’ll teach you about the chill part another time when you are up for it.”

They sorted an array of snacks, which Dean basically inhaled. He always binged when he was hungover. Settling on the couch the pair put on The Desolation of Smaug, Dean had already seen it with Charlie but Castiel claimed he was a few films behind due to work. They were sitting on the sofa side by side, not that the handcuffs would allow them to sit further apart even if they wanted to. 

Castiel leaned in close, resting his head against Dean's shoulder. He explained that he spent most weekends reviewing work schedules for the following week which Dean frowned upon. He made it his mission to drag the lawyer out of his apartment more often, when they were free of their binds of course.

It was about half way through the movie when Castiel’s phone came to life. The pair jumped and headed to the bench to grab it.

“Hello Gabriel,” Castiel answered. He put it on speaker phone.

“Good afternoon Cassie, I hope you had a good night,” the smirk was evident in Gabriel’s tone.

“Where are the keys Gabriel,” Castiel cut right to the chase.

“Keys,” Gabriel faked shock. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Tell me where the keys are now Gabriel or I swear I will-”

“Calm down baby bro,” Gabriel cut Castiel off with a chuckle. “Wow you two really did have a lot to drink last night. I told hunky Dean-o that I was cuffing him to you because it was his responsibility to get you home safe and sound. You are always working so I figured mister cross-fit there could help you unwind a little bit. Was I right? Was it good?”

“Gabriel!” Castiel barked.

“I left the keys safe with six-pack,” came Gabriel’s dejected reply.

“My jacket!” Dean remembered, another flashback playing in his mind. Luckily he had taken it off at the bar before the handcuffs were put on otherwise he’d probably have torn it apart as well.

Castiel ended the call and the pair hurried off back into the bedroom. Dean retrieved his jacket from beside the bed. “Yes, sweet mother of God yes,” Dean pulled the key out from the inside pocket. Wasting no time he undid Castiel’s side first and then his own. With two successful clicks the handcuffs fell to the floor. 

The stupidity and excitement of the moment overcame the pair as they kissed to their new found freedom. 

“You definitely know how to entertain a guest Cas,” Dean smiled resting his forehead against the other man’s. “Question is where do we go from here?”

A grin grew on Castiel’s face. “I suppose I owe you a late, late breakfast to make up for my brother’s shenanigans.”

Dean almost agreed but paused when he realized something. “Can we make it a lunch instead Cas? I kind of want to go home and get a shirt that hasn’t been torn apart in the heat of the moment.”

The pair laughed again and Castiel nodded his agreement. They traded phone numbers and agreed on a placed to have lunch before kissing goodbye. Dean made a mental note to thank Gabriel later for handcuffing them together.

After hopping on the subway back home, Dean decided to ring and tell his brother what had happened. He earned a few stray looks for wearing a jacket with no shirt underneath but that was nothing to rate compared to some of the characters people witnessed riding a train on the New York subway. The shock and awe followed by twenty minutes of verbal abuse made the whole thing even more worth it. ‘Oh yeah’ Dean thought to himself, he was definitely going to take some couple-esque type selfies during lunch later on to continue the torment towards his younger brother.


End file.
